1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, retail merchandise and vending systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to a self service, self-checkout, micro to small retail market system, apparatus and methods. Most particularly, the invention relates to a self-service, self-checkout micro-market retail shopping system for disposition and use in an private or public office, factory or other workspace for use by employees, workers and the like. The micro-market may supply snacks, beverages, other food items and various convenience items for use by employees, workers and other during the work day, lunch and break time.
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.